gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-
''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -Second Sign-'' known in Japan as ''FEAST Senki: Fight it Out! -2nd sign-'' (FEAST戦記 -2nd sign- (Sekkondo Sain) FEAST Battlefield Stories: Second Sign.) is a spin-off and the sequel of the popular The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!. Will be have an almost simultaneous Arcade-Console Release in 2017. Published by In-Verse and Orange Soft in Japan through the System 202: Endymion. It also will be ported to PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, PlayStation Vita, New Nintendo 3DS, Zeo and GigaCom, with Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 being digital only with limited Physical distribution in North America. A PC version was planned but Cancelled. In Japan the Console version will be referred as: "FEAST Senki: Fight it Out! -2nd sign- Mighty" which is in fact, an updated title like how Final Edition ''was. This is the ninth (seventh if the Arcana Warriors sub-series if doesn't count, sixth without White Void) final installment of the non-canon sub-series and all entries as a whole. This is the second game since ''Black Strings Carnival: Last Song ''that has an M rating, albeit originally rated T before a controversy came. The main theme of this game is: Retribution, Renaissance, and Revelations. Development Pauly-kun stated that this project started because of the cliffhanger of the previous game, it was because the team wanted to introduce Story Mode DLC, however, it was scrapped because it would cost too much for a spin-off. However, the sequel Idea is intended to be shorter, less interesting than the first, but completing that team most desired: Anthem's appearance. The chanting is back from ''Fight it Out! ''"''Act (up to 6, then the seventh is Climax and eighth is Final). Scene (up to six, then the seventh, fifth, third or just one is Final), Fight it Out!" with the difference that now, instead of "Limit Surpassed!" and the twelve bell chimes, instead says "Time's up." with a big bell chime. And the game isn't an update, but "A sequel of a sequel of many sequels", because of the notable differences. Pauly-kun admitted that Novel franchise would be a better idea or even a comic book series. Valeria Lindbergh from VSRFX ''was included at Pauly-kun's petition, since there's almost no physical fighters. Vanessa Luxaloss came to here to commemorate her series 10th anniversary. A message after the ending the Arcade Mode and Story Mode will say the following - "''Thank you for all those years of support to The FEAST Saga series, we love you fans a lot, and keep on rocking! -Greetings from In-Verse Team Feast." There was a poll with a new playable character chosen by the public, it was cancelled due to time constraints. The First trailer was to be released in September 16, however, due to the earthquake in Illapel, Chile delayed the screenings to September 20, instead showing a prepared scene of the Opening made personally by Pauly-kun released in September 17 referred as "Teaser -2", it was also written in the site Deviantart, which can be seen here. A trailer is available at September 20, featuring all new mechanics, characters and story mode glimpses which can be seen here. Gameplay Basically the same as the previous Arcade installment, Final Edition. However, it'll add the console versions controls, and capable to transfer the player's gamer card with the results to each console (Except X360 and PS3, for reasons below). A new addition to the game is done of the way of a "Super Aura" (Provisional name), that you can activate during certain seconds, if you are at the limit of your life bar, the Aura lasts longer; The Supers in said form are stronger and the Fantastic Attacks have the same effect. Unlike the first game, this time features an Assist mechanic that can be used the times as is listed. The Mecha battles will be faster due to the reduced size of the roster. Also In-Verse announced that the roster will be smaller due to testing the new models resembling those from Dragon Ball: XenoVerse and camera styles changed, the game will have newcomers. The Roster will Feature 30+ Playable characters and 50+ assists for the Arcade version, were as the Consumer version has 40+ Playable characters and 100+ assists. The biggest in the series history. List of Changes from Fight it Out! Final Edition *The multiple control Style return, but as simplified modes. *The different bars depending of the control style are now limited to the Five levels. *Shield duration are the same in all styles. *Different design of characters and the models. *Arcade Mode is Episode Mode. (AC only) *Versus is Sparring match. (AC only) *Training lasts depending on the credits. (AC only) *Character Roster *Follows the Original Set of Final Edition, featuring the Arc of Mystery of Galia Kingdom ''and both stories from ''Arcana Warriors. *Non-standard final boss. *Style of time, life bar, power bar and different aesthetics. *New Assist mechanic. (More than 50 in the AC ver. and More than 100 in the CS ver.) *Super Aura is introduced. *There will be a crowd in the tutorials, with Nick and Fernanda taking the lead as the "Masters of Ceremonies" *Different style on character select. *The alternate colors are 7, with the other 3 being unlockable. And Special made costumes are DLC. *When Super Aura is activated, especially when the player in question has short life bar, is immune to attacks and can break shields with a single attack. *If the player ends in a tie, a button mini game will be the one who decides, when one of the two bars is full, that player won. *Rebalance according to fan demand and players from all the world. *The portable versions are less sprite based. *Many characters will have new movesets and attires. *Graphical overhaul, with 3D/2D models and cel shading. *Extended Tutorial. *Trials with new moves, but for the the older characters (or just the ones with the old moveset intact), they're just combinations or combo sets. In the Mighty ''update *Every console addition is here. Plus Alto, Valeria and Vanessa. *Rhyme, non DLC Alto, non DLC Valeria, non DLC Vanessa, and non-boss Anthem are unbanned and can be used in competitive matches. *Rhyme's life points reduced from 1500 to 1350. *Alto's life points reduced from 1400 to 1250. *Anthem's life points reduced from 1700 to 1500. *Sienna's Valkyrie and Blake's Neo Reed forms last longer than usual. *Valeria's "Shield Destroyer" now uses the entire bar and is slower. *Vanessa "Winds of Justice", unlike in other games, uses the entire background. *Nerfs and buffs. Story After that desperate battle, the team catch a break of these calamities until shortly after, as Phase 9 starts and Anthem waiting for its awakening, the heroes and some of the bad guys must avoid Anthem, the god of creation's evil side awakening at any costs, and to avoid normal people being involved in this, a tournament secretly sponsored by Cadenza, Joker and the Castle family. As Maxima Firestone predicted that neither the Black Blood, nor the Ragnarök can save the world. Team FEAST associates with the Arcana Warriors, The Anthem trio and some others trying to avoid the possible result of the catastrophe that would end in world ruin ending. Instead of the Canon Series Setting Luxendria, Fight it Out! Setting Nameless and Music Road's Cira. The game will be set in the super modern Countries of Schiel, Farheim, Gallia Kingdom, the Purgatory and the Otherworld. The story also covers the events of the two Arcana Warriors games, albeit ''Howling Soul will be more relevant than the first, which was told in the first Fight it Out! Video game. It is set in year 2016-17. Story Mode Format Gallia Kingdom's Mysteries #Trickster #Prince Orion's introduction #Andromeda the Dancer #Zelda's strategy #Deus Ex Machina's return #Perseus, ruler of the Kingdom #Vela, the mysterious girl. #The Overdrive #Bad Programming #Defeat of the Machine Original Set II/Final #Beginning of the End #Ragnarök fails #Will be Brawl #The past of three Kei-A-Kei trio #Sienna Fights... Blake? #Dark Side #The Tournament Begins #Edwina appears #Hiring the random guy. #Let's dance boys and girls. #Maya, the Red Moon #The Legend of Anthem, Part 1 #The Legend of Anthem, Part 2 #Caesar's tragic love story. #Zombie apocalypse. #Cadenza's Blood. #Final Fight #Transformation #Do you want to be a god? #End of Eternity Arcana Warriors (Side) #Story 1 - Genesis POV. #Story 2 - Joker POV. #Story 3 - War of Arcana. #Story 4 - Howling Soul 1 - Mondo POV. #Story 5 - Howling Soul 2 - Maya POV. #Story 6 - Howling Soul Final War. #Special Story - Mondo's Adventures. Characters Original Characters Playable *'Zeta Sextus/Cassius': Cassius is a masked leader and Number six of a organization known as The Number Soldiers, her personality is very cold and ruthless towards almost everyone, even her juniors, she uses an axe for fighting and has lightning based attacks. Her duty is avoiding Anthem's awakening at many costs. She apparently is connected with Caesar's past, the name Cassius is also a fake stage name, as her real name is actually unknown. She has a "ζ" in her mask's forehead. She's the sub-boss of the Arcade Version. *'Dr. Geoffrey Bell': A mysterious man with a scarred face and. Former member of the Firestone laboratories and now is an amoral mad scientist, his personality hides a dark wish, he actually wants to succeed in Maxima Firestone's failed plan with honoring her persona, he has a smiling face in public and is seen with a cigar very often. He has hazel eyes and long blonde hair, dresses like a cowboy and has guns. Appears in the Consumer Version. *'Claudius': The only survivor of the Sages, he became an ally of the three servants of Anthem and not just for convenience, he doesn't uses the mask anymore as he formerly used it in the previous game, he uses martial arts and is short ranged in terms of attacks. His personality is hot headed, but has serious moments. He has red hair and Purple eyes. He's one of the few that can paralyze Zeta's magic powers. He appears in the Consumer Version. *'Anthem': Full name - Anthem, the god of creation/creation's herald. Its true form is a golden mech with feathered rainbow wings. Anthem wants nothing but to fight. If it is merged with Snow the Ballerina or Phase 9, the end will appear. It has three servants: Cadenza, Reed and Melody, however. Its true intentions are awakening the "hidden power" inside of Sienna Travers due to the nature of her family's ancestry. But there are rumors that there are two Anthem, the good and the evil and has generally many times the power of the protagonists. The final boss of the game. *'Rhyme': A mysterious character who adores playing a lot with its opponents, it has an eyepatch, is very taller than many of the others and its personality is very childish. It states that it and Sienna are one of the same. Behaves like a little girl then a older woman, making its personality more complex. Many interpretations make Rhyme as Sienna's darker counterpart like Geminia in the canon games or an Ballerina alternate or just a parallel existence. The True Final Boss of the Story Mode. *'Alto a.k.a. Polaris Raiden': A mysterious bounty hunter who looks like a gentleman, betrayer of the Number Soldiers. He's not very known aside of a few bounty hunting showdowns. He has dark blue hair and his eyes are more lighter blue than the others, this could mean that he can use magic too, however, his magic is like Cadenza's and not the Sages or Anthem's magic types. He has an Akatana and has a strange code of honor even by the series standards. He's a DLC in the Consumer versions and is a starter in Mighty. *'Valeria': Valeria Lane is a young woman who fought her entire life, she comes to the Farheim city to fight the strongest in the the battlefield and for her thirst. She is one of the tallest female characters in the game. Her style is based entirely ''in many kinds of Martial Arts. Guest from ''VSRFX. Due to that, she doesn't appear in story mode. *'Vanessa': Vanessa Luxaloss, former second crown princess of Aslada, is a kind and just sorceress whose intention is investigating the ultimate power at the petition of the United Nations of Guardians. Her style is based on her Super Battle moveset. Guest from The Adventures of Vanessa. Like Valeria, she doesn't appear in story mode. *'Shin Geminia': The ninth and final phase of the clone, she now has a bandanna instead of the masked girl of the previous Original Arc. However, she talks and is more fond of playing video games, helping others rather than the cold hearted warrior that she was in the First eight previous Phases, she can see spirits too, like Sienna, she loves bikes and family. Even tries to make friends with everyone, she's created by Dr. Arc, but apparently has Irene's memories too to her bonding with Edwina. Her Style involves in copying attacks from other characters, unlike her original self. She's a free DLC in the Consumer versions and is a starter in Mighty. NPC *'Brutus/Kappa Decimus': Cassius'/Zeta Sextus' best friend and alumni. He's a very shy man who doesn't want to destroy living beings neither kill them, he's forced by his superiors to eliminate the Three servants of Anthem. But he's too "weak" for do the job. However he has feeling that old memories are appearing to haunt him aren't from his past, but from other when he sees Sienna or relatives. His mask has a "κ" on the forehead. *'Edwina Castle': She's a young girl and a fan of the Black Strings Band, she likes to help her family a lot, especially her twin sister Irene before her sudden passing in the last game at the hands of the DIVA and the Feast Comet Clones when trying to save Genesis. She still holds high regard for her. However, she stated that she won't give up and try to do her best as well. *'Dr. Arc': He's a doctor that has investigated the "Black Blood" experiments since day one, he might like destruction and being mad. But is more than fitting in the Antihero category instead. He's Shin Geminia's creator, he's younger than he looks with that extravagant hair, he's more than capable to create near perfect clones, as he offered Edwina to "revive" Irene, but also is the responsible of creating the Diva and the Feast Comet clones at the petition of Anthem, making him one of its human followers. Returning Playable The Original Arcade list is: Voice List *Sienna Travers (Feast of the Black Strings) Savage - Yuko Goto *Blake Snider (Feast of the Black Strings) Yong Bosch - Jun Fukuyama *Eliza Sampson (Feast of the Black Strings) Glass - Junko Takeuchi *Jonathan Travers (Feast of the Black Strings) George - Takahiro Sakurai *Gavin Albain (Feast of the Black Strings) Hebert - Nobutoshi Canna *Zelda Grayson (Feast of the Black Strings) Fitzgerald - Yu Asakawa *Rose Belladonna (Feast of the Black Strings) Marie Cabanos - Rie Kugimiya *Mildred Albain (Feast of the Black Strings) Davis - Hitomi Nabatame *Shawn Grayson (Feast of the Black Strings) Staley - Kazuyuki Okitsu *Roger Masters (Feast of the Black Strings) Lang - Takashi Kondo *Ameth (Feast of the Black Strings) Platt - Yuriko Fuchizaki *Jazz Milford (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Landa - Ami Koshimizu *Reed (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Hampton - Tetsu Inada *Melody (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Vee - Nana Mizuki *Lucas White (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Papenbrook - Masatomo Nakazawa *Wilhelm Krone (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Silverstein - Toshiyuki Morikawa *Tristan "Hiro" Cruz (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) O'Brien - Tomokazu Seki *Orion (The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom) Acaba - Daisuke Ono *Cadenza in Japan (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!) Kopp - Sachi Kokuryu *Adel Albain (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!) Mercer - Tomokazu Sugita *Mariya Azarova (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) Hillis - Aki Toyosaki *Grant "Odysseus" Decker (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) Diskin - Kaito Ishikawa *Mondo Kitsch in Japan (Arcana Warriors) Regal - Junichi Kanemaru *Genesis (Arcana Warriors) Lee - Yumi Hara *Reflect (Jazz: Chapter WONDERLAND) Robinson - Yuki Matsuoka *Caesar (White Void: The Memories) *Maya Akatsuki (Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul) *Perseus (The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom) *Andromeda (The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom) *Zeta Sextus (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -Second Sign-'') The Time released characters (Starting to use in March 15, 2017) *Aurelius Krueger (Feast of the Black Strings) Seitz - Koichi Yamadera *Joker (Arcana Warriors) Riegel - Fumiko Orikasa *Valeria Lane ([[VSRFX (video game)|''VSRFX]]) in May 19, Hidden and DLC for the CS version. The console additions: *Dr. Gottfried "Geoffrey" Bell (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -Second Sign-'') *Tusk/Melanie (White Void: The Memories) *Lloyd Flynn-Amador (Feast of the Black Strings) *Ballerina (Feast of the Black Strings) Lee - Makiko Ohmoto *Rock Donovan Snider (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Blum - Naoya Uchida *Anita Falcon (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Strassman - Miki Ito *Vela (The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom) ver only *Claudius (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!) The bosses: *Anthem (''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -Second Sign-'') -Final Boss- in CS DLC *Rhyme (''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -Second Sign-'') -Story Mode True Final Boss- in CS DLC The Mighty additions: *Vanessa Luxaloss (The Adventures of Vanessa) in CS Hidden and DLC, Available in Arcade Since July 21 *Alto/Polaris Raiden (''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -Second Sign-'') in CS DLC, Arcade Since September 18 *Shin Geminia/Phase 9 (Feast of the Black Strings) in CS Free DLC, Arcade Since December 20 Assist Aside of the Super Aura, a new mechanic is introduced as the "assists". Many of them have different functions. Their voice tracks are from older games. *Lakia (Feast of the Black Strings) Palencia - Yuka Nishigaki *Sebastian von Stroheim (Feast of the Black Strings) Stone - Bin Shimada *Martha Snider (Feast of the Black Strings) Noji - Kikuko Inoue *Mark Holly (Feast of the Black Strings) Blanc - Takaya Kuroda *Karen Ludenberg (Feast of the Black Strings) Platt - Yuko Kaida *Blair Turner (Feast of the Black Strings) Bailey - Mai Kadowaki *Maravilla Trio (Feast of the Black Strings) Vincent/Ashly Burch/Yuri Lowenthal - Yuichi Nakamura/Tomoe Hanba/Takuya Eguchi *Ron Sampson (Feast of the Black Strings) Price - Unsho Ishizuka *Francine Travers (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Hoffman - Kotono Mitsuishi *Nia Albain (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Villard - Chie Nakamura *Rachel Hills (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Robinson - Yoko Asada *Troy Smith (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Hebert - Hiroki Takahashi *Ophelia (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Miller - Takako Honda *Brent Lenoir (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Oliver - Hidenari Ugaki *Vela (The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom) ver only *Emilia Tremaine (The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom) Sheh - Kanako Kondo *Cornelius Falcon (Jazz: Chapter WONDERLAND) Erholtz - Susumu Chiba *Freed Lenoir (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) Kramer - Tsuyoshi Koyama *Shade Prism 1 (Black Strings Carnival: Last Song) Noji - Kikuko Inoue *Shade Prism 2 (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) Hoffman - Kotono Mitsuishi *Letizia Fen Ling (The FEAST Saga - Music Road) McKenzie Austin - Ayano Yamamoto *Astro (Arcana Warriors) Yong Bosch - Tatsuhisa Suzuki *Grim (Arcana Warriors) Mercer - Sho Hayami *Sol (Arcana Warriors) Ruff - Chinatsu Akasaki *Fortuna (Arcana Warriors) Higgins - Yukari Tamura *Giant (Arcana Warriors) Woren - Kenta Miyake *Lune (Arcana Warriors) Emery - Wataru Hatano *Jay (Arcana Warriors) Platt - Rie Tanaka *Solo and Rosa (Arcana Warriors) Kent and Carrie Keranen - Yuji Ueda and Miki Nagasawa *Cross (Arcana Warriors) Lowenthal - Yoshimasa Hosoya *Kaiser (Arcana Warriors) St. Peter - Ryuzaburo Otomo *Genius (Arcana Warriors) Stone - Norio Wakamoto *Magus (Arcana Warriors) Epcar - Tessho Genda *Kaiserin (Arcana Warriors) Ann Taylor - Atsuko Tanaka *Rahibe (Arcana Warriors) Sheh - Yuko Minaguchi *Torres (Arcana Warriors) McKenzie-Austin - Mariko Koda *Cart (Arcana Warriors) Miller - Romi Park *Joe (Arcana Warriors) Vincent - Hikaru Midorikawa *Shade (Arcana Warriors) Strassman - Sayaka Ohara *Dee (Arcana Warriors) Seitz - Tomokazu Seki *Axel (Arcana Warriors) O'Brien - Keiichi Nanba *Ninian (Arcana Warriors) Jayne - Sanae Kobayashi *Sena (Arcana Warriors) Villard - Yuka Terasaki *Alicia Blake Snider (''The FEAST Saga: Future Vision -Novel-) Hood - Saki Fujita *Leonard Travers (The FEAST Saga: Future Vision -Novel-) Daymond - Tomoaki Maeno *Harmony Albain (The FEAST Saga: Future Vision -Novel-) Landa - Satsuki Yukino *Mike (Black Blood et Cadenza Storyteller) Michael Richardson - Kenji Nomura *Martin (Black Blood et Cadenza Storyteller) del Rio - Natsuki Hanae *Celeste (Black Blood et Cadenza Storyteller) Buckland - Kanae Ito *Rufus (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!) Siddall - Miyuki Sawashiro *Aemilius (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!) Stephen Prince - Kappei Yamaguchi *Alexa Maxwell (Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight) Higgins - Motoko Kumai *Dynamo (Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight) Hebert - Takeshi Kusao *Blade (Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack) Haberkorn - Kenichi Suzumura *Alison Evans (Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack) Fahn - Mayumi Shintani *Sarah Nelson (The Adventures of Vanessa) McKenzie Austin - Mikako Takahashi *Lucinda Sheppard (The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers) Ortiz - Minami Takayama *Lumine and Tenebrae (The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light) Robinson and Valerie Arem - Ayako Kawasumi and Mie Sonozaki *Arthur Sunrise (The Adventures of Vanessa 4: The Travelers of Destiny) Lowenthal - Koji Yusa *Lydia Blaze and Jackie Frost (The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Mightiest Iron Fist King) Fitzgerald and Edward Bosco - Ryoko Shiraishi and Megumi Kubota *Chiaro Argiaren (The Adventures of Vanessa: Advent) Taylor - Asami Shimoda *Astral (The Legend of Vanessa) Mercer - Kosuke Toriumi *Elisa Delgado (''VSRFX'') Ann Taylor - Rie Tanaka *Nagi Hisame (''VSRFX'') Davies - Yuichi Nakamura *Charlie Vernon (''VSRFX'') Riegel - Daisuke Namikawa *Haizea Velano (''VSRFX'') Ruff - Akemi Okamura *Death Slayer (Devil's Eye) Papenbrook - Makoto Tsumura *Oliver Reginald Valentine (Devil's Eye) George - Yuji Mitsuya *Hilda Stolz (Devil's Eye) Platt - Ai Orikasa *Thalassa Lamar (Devil's Eye 777: Blood of Chaos) Mai Guest - Yumi Kakazu *Tasia (Dark Masters of the Night II: The Ringing Bell) Hollingshead - Yuko Mizutani *Asura (Dark Masters of the Night II: The Ringing Bell) Miller - Mitsuaki Madono *Solaria (Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End) Mendez - Minami Takayama *Echidna (Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End) Lowenthal - Akira Ishida *Skylar Archer (Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers) Landa - Eri Kitamura *Tempo-kun and Geena-chan (Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers) Schemmel and Xanthe Huynh - Daisuke Namikawa and Saori Hayami *Shadow (Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers) Ernest - Toshihiko Seki *Isaac "Ike" Taylor (World Calamity Overdrive) Craig Smith - Kisho Taniyama *Helena "Helen" Armstrong (World Calamity Overdrive) Brooks - Akiko Nakagawa *Leonardo "Leo" Falcon (World Calamity Overdrive) McConoohie - Toshihiko Seki *Jacqueline Jacques (Dynamite Dancer) McDougal" *Ryouma (Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata) Tang - Katsuyuki Konishi *Katarina (Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata) Fox - Yoko Teppozuka *Ray Carson (Dreamers of the Road) Vee - Ayana Taketatsu *Johnny (Dreamers of the Road) Seitz - Ryotaro Okiayu *Angela (Dreamers of the Road) Palencia - Taeko Kawata *Vipra Hadi Slange (In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story) "Ryen" *Aten Stellar (In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story) "Billy" *Miltiades (In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story) "Ryen" *Lirica (Project BREAK-OUT!) Williams - Mai Kadowaki *Circe (In-Verse All-Stars Legends) Angelle *Zen (In-Verse All-Stars Legends) Grelle *Cherno (In-Verse All-Stars Legends) Rodgers *Marthe (In-Verse All-Stars Legends) McDonald *Alba Silvernail (Aura's Blade) Almenar" *Anna Silvernail (Aura's Blade) Almenar" *Bart George (Aura's Blade) Alejandro" *Marilyn the Garnet (Aura's Blade) Almenar" *Soiree Valentine (Quintetto Revue) Mignogna - Mamoru Miyano *Time Master (In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story) -Secret- Pauly-kun *Dr. Arc (The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -Second Sign-'') -Secret, replaces Vela- NPC *Sibylla (Maya's companion) *The other Ballerinas/os Troupe (Joins Joker) *Void (As Mondo's fusee) *Ofelia White (Assists Lucas) Post - Megumi Toyoguchi *Maxima Firestone (Mentioned/Passing mention) *Computer-01 Cosmos Palencia - Yuka Nishigaki *Computer-02 Chaos Miller - Takako Honda *Fernanda Santos (Bernie Santos in Japan) Davis - Minami Takayama *Nicholas D'Arcy (Nick Darcy in Japan) Clarke - Fuminori Komatsu *Brutus/Kappa Decimus: Zeta's friend, has memories of another person and is haunted for this. *Dr. Geoffrey Bell: Former Scientist of Firestone, has a scarred face and a eyepatch. (Playable in the CS ver.) *Claudius: A survivor of the Sages, he follows Cadenza, Reed and Melody. (Playable in the CS ver.) *Rufus (Passing mention) *Aemilius (Passing mention) *Sara Milford Robinson - Yu Shimamura *Serena Travers (Passing mention) Goodson - Toshiko Fujita *Edwina Castle: Irene's sister, a nice girl. *Alto/Polaris Raiden: A mysterious gentleman who stalks Snow to avoid making contact with Anthem. *Dr. Bane Elizabeth McGlynn - Urara Takano *Arche Marshall - Akiko Yajima *Irene Castle: Already deceased, sister of Edwina. *Fairies of the Otherworld (Summer, Keito, Amakusa, Winter, Nighty) *Divine (also a boss) Spencer - Koji Yusa *Older Caesar Thornton - Shuichi Ikeda *Older Melanie Ann Taylor - Mayumi Tanaka *Security guards *People from Farheim *Schiel's Army force *Zombies *Deus Ex Machina (also a boss) Elizabeth McGlynn and Steve Blum - Kujira *FEAST Comet (also a boss) *Diva (also a boss) Mecha Old *Type-Y Ragnarök (Sienna) -Ragnarök- *Type-Chaos Ragnarök (Blake) -Ragnarök- *Type-Cosmos Ragnarök (Eliza) -Ragnarök- *Golem Trident Cross (Jonathan) -Zero- *Alto Striker (Gavin) -Zero- *The Beryl (Zelda) -Crystal- *The Ruby (Rose) -Crystal- *Rendez-Vous (Mildred) -Zero- *Combat Glass (Shawn) -Crystal- *Verde Bomber Ultra (Roger) -Zero- *Verde Pump: Do-Re-Mi (Ameth) -Hybrid- *Quartz (Jazz) -Crystal- *Type-Z Ragnarök (Reed) -Ragnarök- *Vivid Fantasy (Lucas) -Hybrid- *Amadeus Requiem (Wilhelm) -Hybrid- *Chariot Beast A (Hiro) -Zero- *Lapis-Lazuli (Orion) -Crystal- *Golden Tooth (Cadenza) -Zero- *Malachite (Adel) -Crystal- *Hallbard (Mariya) -Zero- *Onyx Heart Tower (Odysseus) -Crystal- *Judgment (Genesis) -Arcana- *The World (Mondo) -Arcana- *Sky Rider (Rock) -Zero- *Razor Anita Custom (Anita) -Hybrid- *Heavy Doll (Ballerina) -God- *Emperor's Trance R (Aurelius) -Hybrid- *The Fool (Joker) -Arcana- New *White Void (Caesar) -Ancient- *Dark Void (Tusk) -Ancient- *BlackJack (Maya) -Arcana- *Bell Ring (Melody) -Crystal- *The Platinum (Perseus) -Ragnarök- *Palladium Stampede (Andromeda) -Zero- *Rhodium Phoenix (Vela) -Hybrid- *Galactic Blue (Zeta) -Hybrid- *Shin Crimson Velvet (Reflect) -Zero- *Shadow Dragon (Geoffrey) -Ancient- *Fire Engine (Lloyd) -Crystal- *Cyber-Gen a.k.a. Prudence (Claudius) -Hybrid- *Night Fighter (Rhyme) -Ragnarök-* *Type-X Ragnarök (Alto) -Ancient-* *Anthem (itself) -Ancient God-* *Valkyrie Ragnarök (???) -Ancient-* *Shadow Ragnarök (Shin Geminia) -Ragnarök-* *Valkyrie Anthem of the Feast Anthem Ragnarök (???) -Ancient Ragnarök-* *Smasher Exodus (Valeria) -Zero-** *Ultramarine (Vanessa) -Crystal-** *Anthem Dragon -God-*** *Anthem Beast -God-*** *Original Anthem -God-*** (*) Unlockable or DLC. (**) Guest/non-canon (***) Boss only Aura Colors The Playable Characters will have a Super Aura, a powerful form that aside of sideshow, will give the character powerful skills for a certain period of time, more damage taken, lasts longer and is stronger. *Sienna Travers Aura Color: Yellow *Blake Snider Aura Color: Blue *Jonathan Travers Aura Color: Violet *Eliza Sampson Aura Color: Indigo *Gavin Albain Aura Color: Red *Zelda Grayson Aura Color: Green *Rose Belladonna Aura Color: Orange *Mildred Albain Aura Color: Crimson *Shawn Grayson Aura Color: Lime Green *Roger Masters Aura Color: Cerise *Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador Aura Color: Lavender *Jazz Milford Aura Color: Brown *Reed Aura Color: Jet Black *Melody Aura Color: Ivory *Lucas White Aura Color: Cyan *Wilhelm Krone Aura Color: Purple *Tristan "Hiro" Cruz Aura Color: Beige *Orion Aura Color: Desert Sand *Cadenza Aura Color: Gainsboro *Adel Albain Aura Color: Dark Orange *Mariya Azarova Aura Color: Catalina Blue *Grant "Odysseus" Decker Aura Color: Bronze *Genesis Aura Color: Onyx *Mondo Kitsch Aura Color: Ghost White *Reflect Aura Color: Fuchsia *Caesar Aura Color: Golden *Maya Akatsuki Aura Color: Magenta *Perseus Aura Color: Vermilion *Andromeda Aura Color: Teal *Zeta Sextus Aura Color: Cerulean *Aurelius Krueger Aura Color: Gray *Joker Aura Color: Ash Gray *Dr. Gottfried "Geoffrey" Bell Aura Color: Black Bean *Tusk/Melanie Aura Color: Silver *Lloyd Flynn-Amador Aura Color: Lust Red *Ballerina Aura Color: White *Rock Donovan Snider Aura Color: Charcoal *Anita Falcon Aura Color: Spanish Blue *Vela Aura Color: Baby Blue *Claudius Aura Color: Carmine *Rhyme Aura Color: Platinum *Anthem Aura Color: Black *Alto/P. Raiden Aura Color: Dim gray *Valeria Laine Aura Color: Ruby *Vanessa Luxaloss Aura Color: Sapphire *Shin Geminia Aura Color: Cyber Yellow Color Gallery Color_icon_yellow.png|Yellow - Sienna Color_icon_blue.png|Blue - Blake Color_icon_violet.png|Violet - Jonathan Color_icon_indigo.png|Indigo - Eliza Color_icon_red.png|Red - Gavin Color_icon_green.png|Green - Zelda Color_icon_orange.png|Orange - Rose Color_icon_crimson.png|Crimson - Mildred Color_icon_lime.png|Lime - Shawn Color_icon_cerise.png|Cerise - Roger Color_icon_lavender.png|Lavender - Ameth Color_icon_brown.png|Brown - Jazz Color_icon_jet.png|Jet Black - Reed Color_icon_ivory.png|Ivory - Melody Color_icon_cyan.png|Cyan - Lucas Color_icon_purple.png|Purple - Wilhelm Color_icon_beige.png|Beige - Tristan Color_icon_desert_sand.png|Desert Sand - Orion Color_icon_gainsboro.png|Gainsboro - Cadenza Color_icon_dark_orange.png|Dark Orange - Adel Color_icon_catalina_blue.png|Catalina Blue - Mariya Color_icon_bronze.png|Bronze - Odysseus Color_icon_onyx.png|Onyx - Genesis Color_icon_ghost_white.png|Ghost White - Mondo Color_icon_fucshia.png|Fuchsia - Reflect Color_icon_gold.png|Golden - Caesar Color_icon_magenta.png|Magenta - Maya Color_icon_vermilion.png|Vermilion - Perseus Color_icon_teal.png|Teal - Andromeda Color_icon_cerulean.png|Cerulean - Zeta Color_icon_gray.png|Gray - Aurelius Color_icon_ash_gray.png|Ash Gray - Joker Color_icon_black_bean.png|Black Bean - Bell Color_icon_silver.png|Silver - Tusk Color_icon_lust_red.png|Lust Red - Lloyd Color_icon_white.png|White - Ballerina Color_icon_charcoal.png|Charcoal - Rock Color_icon_azul.png|Spanish Blue - Anita Color_icon_baby_blue.png|Baby Blue - Vela Color_icon_carmine.png|Carmine - Claudius Color_icon_platinum.png|Platinum - Rhyme Color_icon_black.png|Black - Anthem Color_icon_dim_gray.png|Dim Gray - Alto Color_icon_cyber_yellow.png|Cyber Yellow - Geminia Color_icon_ruby.png|Ruby - Valeria Color_icon_sapphire.png|Sapphire - Vanessa Theme Songs The songs will be reused of the original version for the case of the Veterans (except for Orion), while Cadenza retains ''Violence with Style. Andromeda takes Orion's original theme. Maya has Harbinger as her super theme. And Alto/Polaris Raiden has Cadenza's older theme, Geminia has new remix of her Fight it Out theme, with arrangement made by the music team of the First Game. *''Dance With Swords'' -Fight it Out Ver.- (Orion's theme) *''Solid State Soldier'' -Fight it Out Ver.- (Caesar's theme) *''Red Moon -Akatsuki-'' -Fight it Out Ver.- (Maya's theme) *''The Torch of Selflessness'' -Fight it Out Ver.- (Perseus' theme) *''Gallia Kingdom Theme'' -Fight it Out Ver.- (Andromeda's theme) *''Light of Hope'' -Fight it Out Ver.- (Tusk's theme) *''Birds pitch'' -Fight it Out Ver.- (Vela's theme) *''Madness and Trace'' (Zeta Sextus' theme) *''Blood from Gunpowder'' (Bell's theme) *''Gallant'' (Claudius' theme) *''Underdog Stranger'' (Rhyme's theme) *''Yin Yang'' (Anthem's theme) *''Blood Beast ''-2nd Sign Ver.- (Shin Geminia's theme) *''The Etude Symphony'' (Alto/Polaris Raiden theme) *''Harbinger'' -Fight it Out Ver.- (Super Maya's theme) *''Fire vs. Flames (Anthem Trio vs. Arcana Warriors theme) *''Rival Battle! ''(Rival theme) *''Eternal Bond (Final Boss theme) *''Death-Bringer from VSRFX'' (Valeria's theme) *''Soul of Might from The Adventures of Vanessa 5: Mighty Iron Fist King'' (Vanessa's theme) Stages Half of the stages are returning. Here are some of the new ones. New stages *''Monster Truck Scene'' *''Back Land (A Capriccio)'' *''New Concert Hall'' *''Eternal Road (Howling Soul version) *''Lost Paradise *''Gallia Kingdom -Enter-'' *''Hellfire'' *''Might'' *''Altar'' *''Amusement Park - Day'' *''Amusement Park - Afternoon'' *''Amusement Park - Night'' *''Linoa Board Palace'' *''World Tournament'' *''The Gates of the Otherworld'' *''Deserted City -Nameless-'' *''The Satellite from Farheim'' *''Purgatory'' *''Purgatory -Eden- (only available in Cadenza's Episode Mode in AC, console unlockable) *''Final Bout ''(Final boss stage) *''Purple Hill *''The Age of Harbinger (Unlockable) *''Infinite World *''Casino Land 3'' *''Phantom Phoenix from VSRFX (Unlockable) *''Aslada Castle from TAOV ''(Unlockable) Old *''The Friends of Holly's Bar (Inside) *''Wrestling Ring'' *''Dancing Stage'' *''Training Stage'' (Original Training Stage) *''The Beach'' (Day) *''The Tiger and Dragon Dojo'' *''Luxendria City Day'' *''Luxendria City Night'' *''Imperial City Center'' *''Outside of the Central City'' *''New Musica Cathedral'' *''FEAST Hangar'' *''The World (Unlockable) *''Paradiso ''(Unlockable) *''Underworld ''(Unlockable) *''Endless City (only available in Maya's Episode Mode in AC, console since start) *''Dark Dungeon'' (only available in Caesar's Episode Mode in AC, console since start) Menu Layout *Arcade: Play a series of eight stages. Includes Player side and button configuration in the select. (Arcade Version is Episode Mode) *Versus: Play against a friend or the CPU. (Arcade Version is Sparring) *Team Battle: Play a Team Battle. *Mecha/Robot: Play a mecha battle series, with or without a friend. *Training: Practice your skills. *Tutorial: A Beginner's guide to the game and its characters. *Trial: Play the characters' moves, Basic Moves, Specials, Fantastic Combos, Ultimate Finales and combinations. *Gallery: Listen to music, displays images and etc. *Library: Basically the same as the first game, with some story modifications and additional events. *Story Mode: Enjoy the story mode, in here is continued and divided by two Arcs. Gallia Kingdom's Mysteries ''and ''Original Set Final/II. And a side story relating the adventures of the Arcana Warriors. *Online/Lobby: Play against other players in the world. Lobbies per country. *Options: Screen, button configuration, volume, language, etc. Rival/Boss List Special Final Boss Features: 5-Bar full, recharges fast, Super Aura lasts longer than usual. In the Case of Anthem, only the first form will be fought. Arcade List *Sienna Travers - Blake/Anthem *Blake Snider - Sienna/Anthem *Eliza Sampson - Jonathan/Anthem *Jonathan Travers - Eliza/Anthem *Gavin Albain - Wilhelm/Anthem *Zelda Grayson - Andromeda/Anthem *Rose Belladonna - Zeta/Anthem *Mildred Albain - Zeta/Gavin *Shawn Grayson - Zeta/Zelda *Roger Masters - Zeta/Sienna *Ameth - Roger/Blake *Jazz Milford - Lucas/Eliza *Reed - Caesar/Joker *Melody - Maya/Genesis *Lucas White - Blake/Sienna *Wilhelm Krone - Aurelius/Gavin *Tristan "Hiro" Cruz - Reflect/Wilhelm *Orion - Perseus/Anthem *Cadenza in Japan - Joker/Mondo *Adel Albain - Mildred/Jonathan *Mariya Azarova - Zelda/Sienna *Grant "Odysseus" Decker - Sienna/Blake *Mondo Kitsch in Japan - Caesar/Reed *Genesis - Cadenza/Melody *Reflect - Jazz/Hiro *Caesar - Zeta/Blake *Maya Akatsuki - Joker/Anthem *Perseus - Orion/Jonathan *Andromeda - Perseus/Zelda *Zeta Sextus - Caesar/Claudius (Console only) The Time released characters *Aurelius Krueger - Gavin/Wilhelm *Joker - Maya/Cadenza *Valeria Lane - Sienna (Vanilla Arcade only)/Vanessa (Console/Mighty only) The console additions *Dr. Gottfried "Geoffrey" Bell - Mildred/Zelda *Tusk/Melanie - Claudius/Caesar *Lloyd Flynn-Amador - Ameth/Roger *Ballerina - Bell/Mondo *Rock Donovan Snider - Blake/Reed *Anita Falcon - Vela/Mondo *Vela - Sienna/Jonathan *Claudius - Zeta/Cadenza The bosses *Anthem - Ballerina/Sienna *Rhyme - Geminia/Sienna The Mighty additions *Vanessa Luxaloss - Valeria *Alto/Polaris Raiden - Sienna/Cadenza *Shin Geminia/Phase 9 - Bell/Anthem Demo Like in the first game, there will be a demo to be released in Q4 2016 in response to the delay of VSRFX game The Raven Crest. Downloading the Demo, allows early access to DLC characters with a discount of 1 dollar. (They Cost 1,99$ Each and the two-pack for just 2,99$) *9 Characters: Rhyme (boss), Valeria, Adelard, Cadenza, Blake, Sienna, Jonathan, Eliza and Mondo. *9 Mecha: Night Fighter, Smasher Exodus, Malachite, Golden Tooth, Type-Chaos Ragnarök, Type-Y Ragnarök, Type-Cosmos Ragnarök, Golem Trident, The World. *9 Stages: Friends of Holly's Bar - Inside, Casino Land, Linoa Board Palace, New Concert Hall, Lost Paradise, Purple Hill, Amusement Park - Day, Purgatory (Training Stage only), Final Bout (Can't be selected). *One game control available: Standard / Simple (New 3DS only) Modes Available: Arcade Mode (6 stages only with a boss), Versus Mode (Limit of 9 victories), Training Mode (12 Min. Limit). Try limit in the New 3DS version: Infinite. (The previous game had 30 tries) Only Available in: North America, Mexico, Chile, Europe, Japan, Australia, New Zealand. And English Only for all Regions but Japan (Which has Japanese). Fictitious Voice List New Characters and changes Only. *Sienna: Kira Buckland (Alto's Mighty Episode Mode only.) *Caesar: Quinton Flynn / Showtaro Morikubo *Maya: Cherami Leigh / Kana Ueda *Perseus: Nolan North / Katsuyuki Konishi *Andromeda: Annie Wood / Seiko Yoshida *Vela: Shelby Lindley / Ayane Sakura *Claudius: Ted Sroka / Hideyuki Tanaka *Tusk: Julie Ann Taylor / Yukari Tamura *Lloyd: Crispin Freeman / Junichi Suwabe *Cassius/Zeta Sextus: Valerie Arem / Sayaka Ohara *Dr. Bell: Sean Schemmel / Shinobu Matsumoto *Brutus/Kappa Decimus: Gideon Emery / Yuto Kazama *Sibylla: Rena Strober / Kaoru Morota *Void: Sam Riegel / Junichi Kanemaru *Edwina: Xanthe Huynh / Inori Minase *Irene: Debi Derryberry / Haruka Tomatsu *Polaris Raiden/Alto: David Vincent / Koichi Tochika *Dr. Arc: Charlie Schlatter / Daisuke Hirakawa *Shin Geminia: Kira Buckland / Yuko Goto *Anthem: Paula (AC), Michelle Ruff (CS), Johnny Yong Bosch (As Blake) / Jun Fukuyama (As Blake), Mie Sonozaki (As true form, CS) *Rhyme: Paula / Mutsumi Tamura *Valeria: Karen Strassman / Mitsuki Saiga *Vanessa: Colleen Villard / Rina Sato *Announcer: Paula C. (Re-recorded lines, deeper voice than in the original, credited under real name.) *Narrator: Charles Martinet Flyer/Cover Flyer - Second Sign AC ver. The Second Sign Flyer features Maya Akatsuki in the Right and Caesar in the Left with BlackJack and White Void. With the center is Type-Y Ragnarok and Zeta Sextus mask. With the row featuring Blake, Cadenza, Sienna, Eliza, Nathan. Cover - Second Sign Western CS ver. Shows Phase 9's face in the right and the logo in the left with a black background featuring the newcomers of Arcade and Consumer Versions. (Reflect, Caesar, Maya, Perseus, Andromeda, Bell, Vela, Claudius, Zeta, Alto and Rhyme) Cover - Second Sign Mighty Japanese CS ver. The Japanese version includes the newcomers in an action film style. With Adel, Cadence, Blake, Sienna, Jonathan, Eliza and Sekai. And the logo. In a Black and Red cover with Rhyme, Alto and Anthem in the middle. The Wii U, N3DS and Zeo has the black box. Cover - Second Sign CS ver. Special Edition. A mysterious "rainbow metallic feathered" winged Golden mech appears in a white background, featuring the two guest characters. Flyer - Mighty ver. Alto is in the center, while Valeria, Geminia, Rhyme and Vanessa are in the left, up-center and the right respectively. With a Number "5" in Valeria's Soccer uniform and a "10" in Vanessa's Volleyball uniform. Alluding to their franchise anniversaries. Special Edition: Rise of Anthem Rise of Anthem Special Editions will vary for each console. Non-specific *Small replica of the Valkyrie Lance and Platinum Cross in Guitar form. *Secret DLC and 42nd character to be revealed in full - Rhyme. *Extra Disc with the Story of the franchise as a whole. *Extra CD Music Disc. PlayStation 4 *Special Color Palette No. 1 *Blake Snider Special Costume DLC *Free In-game Theme Xbox One *Special Color Palette No. 2 *Zelda Grayson Special Costume DLC *Free In-game Theme Wii U *Special Color Palette No. 3 *Sienna Travers Special Costume DLC *Free In-game Theme PlayStation Vita *Special Color Palette No. 4 *Jonathan Travers Special Costume DLC *Free In-game Theme New 3DS *Special Color Palette No. 5 *Gavin Albain Special Costume DLC *Free In-game Theme Zeo *Special Color Palette No. 6 *Rose Belladonna Special Costume DLC *Free In-game Theme GigaCom *Special Color Palette No. 7 *Eliza Sampson Special Costume DLC *Free In-game Theme Pre-Order Bonuses (Exclusive to PS3 and X360) *Special Color Pallete No. 8 and No. 9 *Geminia, Anthem, Rhyme, Valeria, Vanessa and Alto unlocked since the start. *All Special Costumes DLC *Free In-game Theme (*) Note that these versions lack Online mode. List of allusions *Rhyme is based on Michael Jackson, even it has his Smooth Criminal color palette and one of its Stance changes are named Moonwalker ''in allusion to his trademark dance shot and 1988 movie. And its quote references another Michael Jackson song, ''Who is it? ''from the 1991 album ''Dangerous. *Bell's nickname "Cowboy from Hell", is based in the Pantera album and Song: Cowboys from Hell, released in 1990. *Alto's baton resembles the Eternal Sonata weapon of Frédéric Chopin. *''Hardline'' is also the name of an actual band. *''Shadow Dragon'' is also the subtitle of the remake of the first Fire Emblem ''game of the same name. *''Anthem may be a reference from both the musical composition for celebrations, national anthems, but also the Japanese band. *The narrator chant is based on Sonic Colors ''Wisp chanting when Sonic summons the Wisps. *Phase 9 is a reference to ''Dead Or Alive 5 Last Round ''Kasumi Clone Phase-4, but different idea. *The transformations are reference to ''Guilty Gear Xrd ''series Dragon Install Sol mode. *Aura Mode is quite similar to ''Blazblue Overdrives, only in looks. *The rival scenes are similar to the'' Street Fighter IV games, instead of just text of the previous game. *''Black Wall (Blake's new attack), is a song by Loudness, featured in The Law of Devil's Land album of 1983. *Cassius (Zeta Sextus) is based (like many of the characters names), in the Roman Republic character (full name: Gaius Cassius Longinus), a Senator and one of the leading instigators to kill Gaius Julius Caesar, and the brother-in-law of Brutus (full name: Marcus Junius Brutus). *Many more references to real life things in the Story Mode. *The quick-time events are those similar to Mortal Kombat X ''during some important, fight heavy cutscenes. Opening/Ending Theme Songs *Project of the New World - Arcade Main theme *Z - Arcade Credits theme *Mighty - Ver. 2.0/Mighty theme/True final boss theme. *Ultimate Drive - Ultimate Finale theme. *Dawn - Console Story Mode Ending Credits theme. *The Second Sign - Trailer theme *FEAST Medley - Trailer theme Re-rating to M and Controversy The game has been cited for Re-rating due to the fact that some story scenes contemples remorseless destruction, but with notable lack of blood, and insults to a character (Geminia), swearing, glorifying destruction. Pauly's reason to such a thing is that: "Like in the second canon game, I wanted to show that humans are remorseless dicks, evil, ambitious pricks, their actions are one of the reasons that the antagonist wants to kill them. And also, killing a few good ones to make the player feel guilty because they're given an albeit forced opportunity to kill a playable character in-game, I want to make them cry, suffer, feel bad for such actions..." Trivia *Like ''Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul ''and ''The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom ''the Japanese Rating is the Mature CERO D (17+), opposed to the CERO C (15+) that the first ''Fight it Out! ''received for unknown reasons. However, ''Black Strings Carnival: Last Song ''rating was justified. **It was almost rated M for Mature in America, but not as of 2016, it is rated to M for a controversy for certain scenes in the game. *This game will have assist characters with different functions. Healing, stealing energy, etc. *Zeta Maximus/Sextus has a different seiyuu rather than the previous game. **Same case for Irene in English. **Vanessa uses her former English voice actor, as Michelle Ruff voices Anthem in the Console version. **Deus Ex Machina is now voiced by different actors. **Sienna due to constraints changed to Geminia's voice in Alto's Arcade Mode. *Reflect's moveset is an anagram of Alice's and Sebastian's combined due to the absence of the two. (For Story Reasons or for being Assists.) **Shin Geminia has a completely revamped moveset. *Genesis and Mondo's appearances are based on their ''Howling Soul ''attire rather than their ''Arcana Warriors ''appearance. But their alternative free costumes are their old attires. Joker remains almost unchanged except the fact that its red ponytail is here. **Snow the Ballerina and Jet changed Hair colors, due to the fact that they reflect their current personalities and roles and to match the boy ones. *Anthem has the longest theme duration in the series with a 7:44 of duration, surpassing the previous boss theme. *The first game had 56 characters, were as this has 46 + 102 assists to choose from. (Only the the 50 FEAST Related ones plus Time Master will be in the portable versions, were as the Japanese version the characters are silent, but some of them replaced due to Copyrights.) *Is the third official appearance of Valeria Lindbergh in another In-Verse work besides the crossovers and her own series, the first was in ''The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light ''in the Wii U version, the second was a girl with her likeness in ''The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Mightiest Iron Fist King, and finally in Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight. Since she's the most "realistic" physical fighter, she gained the jump in highest distance skill, and is the only one that can break guard without being in Aura mode thanks to a Fantastic Combo that cost only half of a bar, she uses the Smasher Exodus as a canon foreigner, and due to the new game The Raven Crest - VSRFX Commemorating the 5th anniversary of the franchise. *Vanessa Luxaloss in the other hand, is her fifth official appearance outside of her series or Crossovers, besides being a bonus challenger in the 2009 version of Dreamers of the Road, Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul ''(The blue cloaked girl), ''Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight ''and ''VSRFX, she also appeared in Deviant Heroes. She uses an hybrid moveset and her character between her Super Battle ''and her ''Superman Legend ''version of the character (Which combines technology, Super Aura, Alter forms), and uses former Eliza's mech Ultramarine as a canon foreigner, as a coincidence Valeria from the sister franchise, is the 10th anniversary of the series as a whole with a yet to be confirmed game in development, just like the quite controversial ''Advent was the 5th anniversary game. *Like in all The FEAST Saga Games, the Japanese dub is only available in the JP Console versions, with Only the Arcana Warriors, the guest, and the Fight it Out originals can talk Japanese in all versions. es: tl: ru: Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Arcade games Category:Arcade Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:2017 Category:2017 video games Category:2017 games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting game Category:Fighting Game Category:Fighting Crossover Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Zeo Games Category:GigaCom Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated Category:PEGI 16 Category:USK 16 Category:CERO D Category:Science fiction Category:Action Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Original Crossover Category:Original Sequel Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:"m" rated